


Research Lab 13

by GGeek



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Bering and Wells AU Week, Cat's Cradle AU, F/F, fandom reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGeek/pseuds/GGeek
Summary: An AU for the fandom reunion.





	Research Lab 13

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menzosarres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menzosarres/gifts).



> I wrote this ficlet and one other for menzosarres a couple years ago. Sharing it here for the Bering and Wells Fandom Reunion. 
> 
> Prompt from Kurt Vonnegut's Cat's Cradle: “We climbed the four granite steps before the Research Laboratory.”

It was the same every day. Wake up, bathe, breakfast, skim the newspaper, go to work, run labs, write up results, chit-chat over lunch with people in disciplines you had no interest in, more time in the lab, go home, watch the news, dinner, read journals for a couple hours, sleep.  
  
Myka’s time at Research Laboratory #13 could most charitably be characterized as “predictable.” She’d made no world-shattering discoveries, but she had made plenty of progress on projects that had needed stewardship when she came on board. Their previous lab manager and his entire team had left under suspicious circumstances (and the rumor mill did love to toss the old “Unlucky 13” around when gossiping about it around the water cooler), and when Myka had arrived, everything was in disarray. Division Director Nielsen had charged her with straightening things out, expressing his every confidence in her abilities.  
  
She had thrown herself into her work with an intensity of focus that had alienated many colleagues, but strangely, not the other tech who started at the same time as Myka. Pete’s lackadaisical style had pushed all of her buttons for the first few weeks. After a while, though, she came to understand that he still got his work done, he just pursued fun and relaxation with the same level of energy as he did his research. His lighthearted nature had helped her unwind a little bit, too. After losing her University of Colorado research co-author, mentor, and lover, Sam, to a tragic car accident, Myka had needed Pete’s friendship and steady support more than she’d realized.  
  
Even so, days came and days went, and while the work was interesting and her team had started acquiring young, talented scientists like Claudia and Leena - both recruited from unorthodox institutions, and all the better for it - Myka felt increasingly like the “Myka-bot” Pete had jokingly accused her of being in those early days. Being methodical was one thing, but her world had narrowed to a very circumscribed set of details that she cycled through mechanically, and she was starting to wonder if this was all she had to look forward to in her career.  
  
All of that changed when the Board of Trustees announced a new division, one that specialized in experimental materials science. The appointed director of the new division, James MacPherson, was a figure somewhat shadowed in mystery. Rumor held that he was a former friend and colleague of Artie’s, but that they’d had a falling out over some ethical quandary or other, and MacPherson had done an end-run to the Board to pursue his work independently.  
  
Whatever the history, the “Dark Vault” - as it came to be known - shook things up at 13 considerably. Scientists from various divisions were pulled on short notice and replaced without comment a few days later. Strange smells and sounds issued from the end of the massive complex that had been apportioned for the new division. And recently, certain materials, certain _classified_ inventions and chemicals, had begun showing up on the black market.  
  
Myka tried to ignore it, but the day Claudia and Leena were both pulled from her team, she had had enough. She stormed up to Artie’s half-closed door to demand answers, only to be stopped short by the sight of Mrs. Frederic, the mysterious woman who seemed to be part-director, part-trustee, and puzzlingly, part-custodial staff. She and Artie were in deep conversation, and from the sound of it, Artie wasn’t pleased with the subject matter.  
  
“I don’t _care_ about her qualifications! _That woman_ works for _him_ and cannot be trusted! I won’t have her snooping around my labs, distracting my people, and stealing all of our work!” He slapped what sounded like a stack of papers against the desk.  
  
“Arthur, now is not the time for petty grudges. You’ve seen the directives coming from the Board. We must try to collaborate with James and his people. I am trying to protect you.” Every word was enunciated crisply, if a bit peevishly.  
  
Before Artie could say anything else, Myka moved forward and knocked on the door. “Mrs. Frederic? Artie? Is everything okay?” She moved further into the room, only to be stopped once more by the presence of a third person in the room.  
  
Mrs. Frederic stepped to the side and the newcomer moved forward, extending her hand. “Ms. Bering, I presume?”  
  
“Y-yes?” Myka answered, somewhat distracted by the English accent and the soft, sure hand she suddenly found herself shaking. She turned to her boss. “Artie, what’s going on?”  
  
Artie huffed a sigh and stood up, glaring pointedly at Mrs. Frederic from underneath his legendary eyebrows. “Myka,” he grumbled, “meet your new lab co-lead, HG Wells.”  
  
Her ‘new co-lead’ still hadn’t dropped her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Bering. I’m looking forward to working together.”


End file.
